FEAR into the dark v2
by phantom99
Summary: after five years Sam has finely come home looking for his past but well he come to regret it?


**FEAR into the dark v2**

 **AN: hey guys here is a batter version of Fear into the dark so I hope you enjoy**

I don't the fear game or it charters

 **Chapter 0 prolog**

 **Frist person POV**

All I could hear as I walk out of the airport was the rain hitting the sidewalk no cars no trains not anything at all in all it was a creepy night in my old home town of Fairport. It's been five years since I've been back home visiting the world around me I've been to New York, London, & Japan and many more. So why did I come home because I felt that something was going to happen in this middle of nowhere town of mine and also to see if I could find out about my past. Ah that's right I can't remember my past in this town all I know about it is that I was born here in April of 1999. The last thing I remember of this place is a little girl that I went to school with I can't remember her name. I've went to a lot of doctor's but none of them have any answers to why I've forgotten my past they said it was most likely do to me losing my mother and father at a young age of 10 in a car crash. I have always wondered why & how the car crash happened. I can remember that night somewhat well is wasn't raining nor was it snowing so I guess you can say that I think that someone killed my parents that night but I have no way to prove that so as soon as I got out of the hospital I went looking for answers. All I keep coming back to though is the name Wade I guess it is a common last name but so many people in this world have the name wade as there last name but the most wade name that suck out to me was the only one in my old town Fairport the city I grew up in as a kid now I'm back after all these years to hunt down this wade family to see if they know anything about my parents death. But there is one other reason I came to Fairport is to also find out about the girl appearing in my dreams that I have been having lately I know there real because every time I have one of these dreams is when I'm near Fairport so yes you may call me crazy but I am also here to find the girl of my dreams. Wait that came out wrong I didn't mean it that way but now that I'm here I feel like a war is coming one that I feel that I will be dragged into maybe this was a bad time to come home.

 **POV unknown**

 **So he finally comes home oh how I have missed you Sam. Oh how I can't wait to play with you again it will be just like old times. Said's the little girl in the red dress as she vanishes into the shadows, with a little giggle.**

 **POV Sam**

As I waited for a cab to show up I felt a chill go down my spine. I turn around to see if anyone was watching me I turn my head I saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me in the dark as I looked towards the glowing eyes they vanished. "What the hell." he walked over to the spot where the glowing eyes vanished. As I got over to where the eyes were a chill went down my spine but just as I was about to step into the dark a horn sounded off just behind me." Son of a bicth!" I yelled as I fell on my ass. I look up to see that the cab I called had finally showed up I look at the driver to see him laughing his ass off." you could have gave me a heart attack asshole! What the hell were you thinking doing that!?" I yelled slash asked him. He looks at me while trying to hold his laugh in" kid the temptation was too hard to resist. Now were you the one who called for a cab?" he asked" yes I am." He look at me for a minute" well the put your bags in the trunk and get in." As I walk to the back of the cab "so kids are you new around here." He asks as I put my only bag in the trunk" no I was born here thought it was about time to come home for a while you?" I asked as I closed the trunk "nah just came here a week ago thanks to my wife wanted to come home for her parent's birthdays why you come home for?" I looked up from the backseat "same as your wife came to see my parents." He nods his head" well it good to see them you never know when you won't be able to." "Yeah you never know." I lean back into the seat thinking about what he said' he right you do never know when you won't be able to talk to someone you love again I just wish my parents were still here for me to fix that mistake.' I look out the window to see if it still raining' yep sill raining it's ass off out there.' I try to keep my mind off my parents by counting how many minutes it takes to get to the hotel I'm staying at what was its name again I think it was called the wade hotel. On the way there I thought about those red eyes that I saw back at the airport' maybe I'm going crazy after all this years.' A few minutes later the cab pulls up outside the hotel that I would be staying at for my stay in this town which I hope would not be too long. After paying the cab driver and walking in to the hotel to get my key I stop and laugh as I saw the number on the key' 666 that has not happen to me before.' After getting my things into my room with the help of one of the bell boys "here a tips as thanks." He bid Farwell and walks away as I close the door as I look around the room I'll be staying for the next few months while I look for the answers to my past.

 **AN: hey I'm back sorry for the wait I hope that so far I am doing better with the being to this one then the other you tell me please tell me in the reviews I hope you have a good day or night. I will be take down the first one in a little bit after this is up.**


End file.
